


Yang's Island Vacation

by SurlyRedBeard



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 1st fanfic ever, Angst, Bmblb, Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Here we go, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyRedBeard/pseuds/SurlyRedBeard
Summary: Instead of running off to find Ruby after the events of Beacon, Yang runs off to find her partner and get the answer to the questions she has. In the process she finally accepts she has feelings for Blake and wonders if her own feelings will be returned.1st fic ever, so please be nice. Constructive critique welcomed. Hope you enjoy. Will be a two part series with the other about Weiss seeking out Ruby.spaces between paragraphs indicate perspective change from one character to another





	Yang's Island Vacation

Fall had given way to winter which had given way to spring and finally to summer. Yang glanced out the window once more. Summer was now fading, drawing down to autumn. She glanced around her room one more time allowing herself to float in the memories it held; the first time Taiyang had come home with a stuffed Grimm for Ruby, the day her sister had come flying through the door with the acceptance letter from Signal, the day Summer had left them… Yang sighed as she shook her head. No use dwelling in the past, particularly not that past. She glanced down at the letter she held crushed in her metal hand.  
It had come from Sun of course, he wrote her when he could, talking about all the things he and Blake had been doing in Menagerie, taking down another sect of the white fang, dealing with would-be assassins, forming a new faunas revolution. It sounded…not necessarily exciting, but like a lot of work.   
Her eyes only connected two words on the page, Blake and Menagerie. She still wasn’t sure why Blake left, but damn if she wasn’t going to find out. During the time she had trained with her father she had thought a lot about where she would go once training finished; she could go after Ruby, but had heard she took off with Jaun, Ren, and Nora. She thought about going after Raven, but decided that she could wait. She even thought about going after Weiss for a minute, but Yang had no idea where Weiss even was truthfully. That left her partner, Blake and Yang had finally figured out where she was.  
A knock at the door behind her interrupted her thoughts. She breathed out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding as she turned around. Tai was leaning against the door looking at her. His blue eyes filled with not concern, but the patient and understanding love of a parent. “So you’re leaving now huh?” he said. Yang looked at him, allowing herself a minute to contemplate her decision. Finally she sighed and nodded. “Yup, gotta go find my partner and figure out why the hell she left.” Taiyang frowned “Yang… please be careful, not just for yourself, but also for your partner. I don’t know what happened between you two, but-” Yang cut him off. “You’re right, you don’t know. She left when I needed her the most, I was always there for her, and she couldn’t be there for me, not even the one time. I’m gonna find out why, and nobody is gonna stop me.” Tai sighed as he pushed himself off the frame. “Ok, just promise me you won’t mess her up too badly. I still want to meet the rest of my daughters’ team.” He walked over to Yang and placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her. “It was hard when your mom left and I don’t want to see you go down the same path I did, letting yourself be consumed with anger.” Yang sighed again, “Dad…” Tai raised his hand in surrender. “Ok, ok, well if you’re all packed, I pulled your bike out front.” He smiled down at her once more, this time a look of bittersweet sadness flicking through his eyes.  
Yang smiled at him and pulled him in close for a hug. Whatever else he might have been, whatever else he might have done, Tai was still her father, and a good one at that, she would miss him.  
Nodding and wiping a few unshed tears from her eyes she stood back and took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Blake sat in a cafe in the central market watching the people come and go, hearing the laughter in the air. This was home for her, this admittedly cramped, small corner of the world was hers, she just wished she could’ve shared it with her partner. Her eyes darkened and her ears fell slightly as she thought of Yang. Blake desperately wanted to see her now, but she knew that such a thing couldn’t happen. Even with the White Fang in Menagerie on her side she couldn’t let Yang get close again, not after that night… Blake jumped as she felt someone tap her arm. She looked up as Sun sat across from her. She smiled gently, he had been a good friend to her even when she felt she hadn’t deserved it. “Hey Sun, what are you doing here? I thought you were off writing to your team.” Sun sat down across from her as a waiter brought over a glass of water and took his order. “I already did, you’ve been lost in thought so long, I was able to finish and mail it off. Want to tell me what’s got you looking like someone ate all of your tuna?” Blake sighed. She wanted to tell him off for his lame joke about tuna, but she didn’t have it in her. “I was thinking of… my team. Wishing they were here.” Sun stared at her for a long moment so long Blake started to wonder if he’d actually frozen in place. “What?” She asked. Sun sighed, “Do you really want your team here? Or your partner?” Blake looked away. As always Sun could see right through her. Sun let out another sigh and sipped at his water. “Why don’t you just write to her? Invite her here and work out your problems together?” Blake said nothing, just curling further in on herself as she sipped at her tea. Sun reached over and placed his hand on hers. “Look, I’m sure Yang cares for you just as much. Which is why I wrote to her.” Blake’s ears laid flat against her head and anger and fear filled her eyes. “YOU DID WHAT?!” Sun flinched. “I may have written a letter to her and told her where we were and what happened.” He busily sipped his water to hide the red staining his cheeks. Blake rolled her eyes and restrained from slapping him again. “why in the world would you think that was ok? Sun, setting aside the fact the Menagerie is a haven for the Faunas and a human would be unwelcome here, did you really think that she would actually come here?” Sun shrugged. “Regardless of whether she comes or not, she is still a friend and she at least deserves to know whats going on.” Blake sighed once more as she looked down into her tea, hoping to find some comfort or answers there. “How long ago did you send that letter?” she asked. Sun looked away rubbing the back of his neck, “I-uh-I may have sent it during spring.” Blake suddenly stood up, from Patch to Menagerie was only a few months, it was nearing the end of summer. That was more than enough time for the letter to get there and for Yang to get to Menagerie. In fact she could be arriving any day. “SUN YOU IDIOT!” Blake fled, running for home. She had to get away from the harbor, had to get away from the arriving boats. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she ran. She heard Sun cursing and calling her name as he tried to run after her, but this was her home and she knew it inside and out. She quickly lost him behind as she made it home. She stood panting in the kitchen trying to scrub away her tears.   
She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and whirled around thinking Sun had finally caught up with her. Instead she found herself face to face with her with the concerned eyes of her mother. There was also a question in those eyes, Are you ok? Blake shook her head, wiping more tears from her eyes. Her mother said nothing, just pulled Blake into a tight hug, rubbing her back slowly. “Do you want to talk about it?” Her mother asked. Blake sighed and squeezed her mother once. “Not right now, maybe later.” Khali nodded. “OK, well I’m here, as well as your father, anytime you need us. We love you Blake.” Blake smiled. “I love you too mom.”

Yang woke to the sound of gulls. She had fallen asleep on a bench outside on the boat. She yawned and stretched, standing to work out the rest of the kinks in her. She felt someone step up beside her, noting it was the ships captain. She said nothing, opting instead to stare at the ocean waiting for the man to speak. He had become somewhat of a friend on this ship, her only friend really. He watched the ocean with her for a minute before speaking, “so we’re about a day out, are you nervous? I know you said you hadn’t seen your teammate in some time. Must be nerve racking all this waiting.” Yang shrugged before looking down at her metal arm once more. She had been doing that a lot lately. She looked once more at the ocean, saying nothing. The captain waited a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t come out here to pry, I apologize. I came to give you some advice, and a warning.” Yang turned to him now concerned. “You’re heading to Menagerie, so there’s something I should tell you. Humans aren’t much loved there, and though they are allowed, they are discouraged from coming to the island. I still have the scars from my first trip there.”He noted Yang’s worried look and chuckled “it was a bar fight, but I was ganged up on.” The captain stared out at sea once more and his face was serious. Yang started paying more attention at the look the captain had on his face. She turned giving the captain her full attention. Seeing that he had it, the captain nodded once before letting out a breath. “Be on your guard when you get there, there is a lot of pain and hate in the people that moved there, and they won’t be at all happy seeing you on the island. Don’t start fights, and if you have to defend yourself, try not to hurt those that attack you. It could be disastrous for you and it’ll be the quickest ticket off the island if you’re at fault. I’d hate for you to get all the way there only for you to be turned away because of a scuffle.” The captain stared hard and her and Yang swallowed and nodded. Perhaps this wasn’t going to be the trip she imagined.  
Yang slowly rolled her bike down the loading ramp. At the bottom of the ramp were a couple of officers. At least that’s what she assumed by the uniforms. They were both Faunas. One, a woman, was sporting a bright orange and black stripped tail. The other, male, a pair of tusks. They gestured to her as she stepped off the boat. “Follow us please.” the woman said as she reached them. Yang said nothing, only nodded. They strode off, and Yang followed them carefully trying to avoid bumping into anyone or letting her motorcycle run over any feet. As she looked around, she could see the glares she was receiving, some openly staring, others stealing covert glances when they thought she wasn’t looking. She stumbled as she felt something hit and explode in the back of her head releasing liquid down her back and neck. She whirled around looking for the culprit, and caught a tomato to the face. She felt her eyes burn as her aura started to pick up, hastily she wiped the remains of the tomato from her face, just in time to get spit on. Now she was angry. She felt her semblance flair and the people drew back from her. Hearing a click behind her, she whirled around to find the two officers both pointing rifles at her. “Stand down.” The man said. Yang shook her head to clear it. “How can you just let that happen?!” The sneered at her, “I didn’t see anything happen. Just a human getting angry over nothing. Now follow us so we can get you processed or you can spend a night in jail before being shipped out.” Yang wanted to fight desperately, but she thought about what her father had said about finding another way through a solution, and the captains words echoed in her head. She bowed her head in defeat as another tomato hit her in the back. She grabbed the handles of her bike, white knuckled and nodded to the officers. The put their weapons away, but not before the male officer smirked at her. They continued to lead her down the path as smaller objects started pelting her; crumpled up pieces of paper or wrappers, small stones, small fruits. By the time Yang had reached the station she was covered in garbage and sludge from the food that had been flung at her. She was repeating a mantra in her head, gotta find Blake, gotta see her before getting kicked out, to help calm herself. She parked her motorcycle outside, taking the helmet and keys with her. After doing her best to shake off the worst of the filth clinging to her she stepping inside following the officers. Glancing around she followed the female officer to a table sitting down in front of it. The officer sat behind it and started tapping away on her computer. Yang just sat and waited. Time dragged on and the sun set. Finally the officer turned to her. “Guess you aren’t actually going away than? Fine. State your name, profession, and reason for visiting Menagerie.” Yang flinched at the flat tone of the officer. “Yang Xiao Long, huntress in training I guess, here to visit a friend.” The officer typed on her computer, putting in Yang’s info if Yang had to guess. “Care to elaborate on the huntress in training part?” The officer asked as she looked up at Yang. Yang shook her head, there was no way she would be able to talk about what happened. “Miss Xiao Long, unless you elaborate I’m going to have to assume you’re lying and if you’re lying about that I also have to assume you’re lying about your reason for being here now either elaborate or...” Yang cut her off “Beacon Academy was my school.” Yang glanced down at her prosthetic and clenched her hand into a fist. She looked up to find the officer looking at her with pity. “I understand, we may not be fond of humans here, but nobody deserved that.” Yang wanted to retort that she didn’t need pity, but the words just wouldn’t come out. She just sighed and nodded.   
The officer started typing again. “and the name of the friend you’re visiting?” Yang took a breath, “Blake Belladonna.” The officer froze in the middle of typing. “Come again?” She asked with a quaver in her voice. Yang stuttered out “Uh… Bl-Blake Belladonna?” “Please wait here Miss Xiao Long.” The officer said as she stood and hurried away in the direction of a closed off office. A few minutes later a man, standing taller than any man Yang had ever seen was striding out of the office and there was rage in his eyes, and he was coming right for her. Yang felt her breath catch, and then start coming out in pants, her eyes widened and she felt her pulse race. She couldn’t do this, not again, she felt her body go numb and her mind blank, before she knew it she was out the door running.   
She was running, that was all she knew. In the back of her mind she knew what she was doing was probably going to get her into more trouble as she heard the officer call out for her to halt, but she just kept running. She didn’t know where she was running to only that she had to run, to escape that fury, to escape the past. Soon Yang was slipping and sliding in sand, but she just kept stumbling forward, her breathing ragged in her throat. Suddenly she slammed to a stop. Looking up she had run into the man from the police station, if furious had described him before, it was nothing to the look on his face now. It was scary staring into his face. All the fury in the world was in that face. Yang was still panting heavily, her pupils blown by her terror. He grabbed her by the front of her duster and lifted her off her feet as easily as she might pick up a pebble. He growled, his voice a deep bass; “why are you after my daughter?!” Yang couldn’t speak, still lost in her own memories and fear. She scrabbled at his hands trying to break free so she could run again, she had to get away, she HAD TO. The man snarled and hurled her down the beach she was on, she landed not even managing to get her aura up in time and she felt at least one of her ribs crack and she felt her metal arm dent as she landed on a rock.   
Yang heard a voice yell out from in front of her, a very familiar voice, glancing up with the last of her strength she saw something she never thought she would see again, Blake, running towards her with worry in her face. Giving a small smile in Blake’s direction she collapsed and let the darkness claim her.


End file.
